


performance art

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Accidental Sex, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Begging, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Kinky sex, Pretend sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Prompt, Simulated Sex, Vaginal Fingering, actors pretending to have intercoure, grinding genitals, horny belle, horny mr gold, like really kinky, pubic sex, sex in pubic, sex without penetration, simulated rough sex, smut without plot, stage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: written for a monthly rumbelling.September:Smut: Friends can totally watch porn together and nothing can happen … no they can’tthe enchanted storybook theater company performed plays based on grimm fairy tales with an erotic twist. with graphic display of nudityand simulated sex the limited engagement series was an underground event with only a certain type of crowd attending.





	performance art

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an episode of  
> law&order SVU.

the enchanted storybook theater company performed plays based on grimm's fairy tales with an erotic twist. with graphic display of nudity and simulated sex the limited engagement series was an underground event with only a certain type of crowd attending. 

belle stood off stage watching act 3 of the company's production of grimm's fairy tales sleeping beauty. the sleeping beauty was currently being woken up with true loves fuck rather then true loves kiss. belle watched as aurora acted unconscious while Philip positioned himself as if to take her. belle would be playing the beauty in act 4's production of beauty and the beast.it was her first time playing the role and her first time acting opposite bobby who would be playing the role of the beast. 

belle didn't find sleeping beauty  
as stimulating as act 2's red riding hood had been. 

ruby came on stage completely naked, expect for her long red cape.  
ruby sauntered around the stage acting as if she were lost in the dark woods while the wolf hid seemingly in shadow pursuing her. it was a sultry seduction unlike this display. philip merely came upon his beauty and took her while in act 2 the tension built between the wolf and the maiden until the tension snapped! and the wolf finally pounced. taking her up against a tree prop.the wolf knelt between her opened legs and pressed the snout of his mask against her pussy acting as if he were eating her out while the maiden wailed in erotic ecstasy.

 

watching the wicked display of beastiality made belle wet with unexplainable need. filling her with an deep desire to be taken in such a way. it was to close too the naughty fairy tail she was about to perform with bobby.

watching the scene made her all hot and bothered. flushed with arousal she found the lewd display to be quite enthralling. as the wolf devoured his beauty belle became even more aware of bobby standing beside her watching the raunchy scene dressed in his his silk dressing robe and..nothing else! belle bit her lip and averted her eyes from staring for too long at her acting attractive partner.

bobby was a completely different man when not performing on stage. she wouldn't call him shy. he was reserved..when he wasn't acting his manner was always controlled with cold indifference he was the constant professional. he always worked with some kind of mask in his roles.masking himself in another persona brought out a another side of himself.at times he could be a completely different man.bobby was a master at his craft, belle couldn't understand what he was even doing here? acting in low budget and erotic plays when he could have been doing so much more then this.but those were questions she didn't feel comfortable asking. 

bobby was the beast but there were times when he was also rumplestilitskin. he played the naughty imp with wicked relish.his performance had made her weak in he knees.he'd even done a twisted version of Phantom of the Opera in a different production.there was just something about bobby..bobby was very charismatic, and adorably sexual.he wasn't a young man or very muscular.he was neither thin or fat really.he was attractive but there was something about him. something that drew her to him.there was something wild and primal about  
him it was completely animalistic.  
he radiated raw sexuality.he was beautiful in a unconventional way. 

belle wasn't the only one in the theater company beguiled by the older actor's charms some of the other women had made comments about his extremely attractive form as well. this was belle's first time playing the part of the beauty and it was also going to be her first time acting while completely naked along side the man she felt an strong attraction to. she was more then a little nervous she considered him a friend only she wasn't so sure he felt the same. the whole enchanted storybook theater company were a tight knit group.doing what they did on stage they had to be. but did going out for coffee with their theater group every night after the show mean that she could call him her friend? belle turned and looked at the man standing next to her his face was blink expressionless his gaze fixed on the stage when the curtains fell signaling the end of act 3. cloaked in darkness he took her hand in his and whispered. 

"relax, and just simply picture  
the entire audience naked."

belle giggled enjoying his teasing tone. 

 

when the curtains rose for act 4  
bobby was wearing the beast's mask and nothing else,while belle wore a tight corset that hardly covered her nipples.she was draped over an old chaise lounge with her hands stretched before her bond.  
bobby stood behind her with his hands on her naked hips.the warmth of his hands on bare skin was stimulating her despite the fact that they were in a room full of people expecting to see a show. 

he grinded against her ass pretending to roughly take her from behind. she screamed acting the part but in reality she could feel his hard erection pressing against her bare ass! and it was making her shamefully wet, she felt his hard cock brush against her wet folds and she moaned in earnest flushed with embarrassment and excitement.  
he growled and repeated the motion. tightening his hold on her hips he rubbed his erection purposely against her pussy.belle found herself grinning with twisted pleasure. dizzy with utter lust she closed her eyes blocking everything out but him. pretending that they were alone just the two of them and that he was actually fucking her hard from behind.pulling her ass flushed against his throbbing erection his hand snaked around her body to feel her wet pussy, he made a loud almost inhuman sound thrusting his fingers inside of her.spreading her open he sought her clit finding her swollen and sensitive.he methodically rubbed her with his thumb and finger she cried out in ecstasy, she was so turned on that she could feel her own wetness running down her leg.she wanted him to take her now! in front of everyone, claiming her as his.she was close, so close to coming undone by his fingers alone. 

"please! she cried out the audience assuming that she was begging for him to stop when what she really wanted was for him to fuck her,she was pleading with him to make her come.his crafty fingers had found her G-spot and she lost all control of herself.needy moving her hips against him as he finger fucked her toward orgasm.with his three fingers buried deep inside her drench pussy and his thumb furiously rubbing at her clit she suddenly realized that her orgasm was upon her. she was going to climax right in front of the whole room! she couldn't stop it even if she wanted to.she came with a scream in the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced then she felt him ejaculate.his cum spilled on her oversensitive pussy and she moaned out loud becoming more aroused by the exhilarating sensation of his cum on her exposed body. panting she opened her eyes to a clueless audience.

the fact that they just did that in front of everyone and gotten away it made her even more aroused. he released his hold on her and stepped back from her.she could feel his cum dripping down her leg and blushed. she'd have to clean up a little before anyone saw the white sticky evidence of what they'd done on stage.

the heavy red curtains fell and they were envelop in darkness.

still shaking from her intense orgasm belle remained slumped over the chaise when bobby draped her robe over her shoulders covering her modesty. again taking her hand in his he lead her off the stage.

act 5 the final act of the play  
was the production of Snow White and Seven Dwarfs.


End file.
